ravenhearstfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul
The soul is the remaining spirit that leaves the body of a desceased person, the soul will float upwards towards the afterlife before disappearing in a flash of light. It is known to leave the body through the head and often times leave behind "crumbs" of memories insi de of the skull. The looks The soul, after it leaves the body appears at a small almost transparent napkin-like sheet ghost, it will make faint wailing sounds and float upwards as if it were a fish swimming in the water. Ghosts Sometimes, usually when the person it cursed before they died, their soul will not go to the afterlife but instead reappear as a pale white (or blue in Phineas Crown's case), slightly transparent replica of what they looked like when they died, ghosts have the ability to make noises in the places that they died, such as sounds or voices, for instance, in Return to Ravenhearst you can hear clear voices around the estate but you can also hear (if you turn down the music but keep enviroment volume up) babies cries and zombie-like moans and groans. Also in Phineas Crown's case, they can also affect water. Abilities The soul has many powers in it, one such power (which is used the most in the Ravenhearst series), is the ability for the soul to excrete some kind of strange greenish, glowing liquid. This liquid can be pumped out of souls or ghosts and should a person be submerged in it, they will soak in the powers of the soul which in a way "recharges" their dying soul, Charles Dalimar used this (See Soul Machine) as well as his father Alister. It is unknown as to how this "soul liquid" is made or found in the soul, but judging by the ending of Escape from Ravenhearst and blueprint's in Return to Ravenhearst we can deduce that the soul has some kind of electrical pulse which is taken and, through an unknown purpose, is transferred into the glowing liquid. Weight of the soul According to Richard Galloway in The Black Veil each soul has an individual weight, influenced by the actions of the person. A "good" person has a heavier soul than a "bad" person. The weight of the soul influences the goddess of death Ankou. A heavier soul enables Ankou to stay longer in the real world. Locking away the soul There are several ways to lock the soul away, one is to literally just use locks. Charles Dalimar knew how to lock away a persons soul, he locked the souls of four women inside of their own corpses so that it would be easier to pump the soul liquid out with much more ease. Another way is formaldehyde, preserving the corpse of a recently desceased person in formaldehyde before the soul can leave it will trap it in there, this allows the souls to be much more preserved. Immortality The soul can be consumed, either through soul liquid which recharges the bathers soul, the Ball of Fate, which will give the user more souls or Aqua Aeterna, which is a mixture of the Soul Liquid and the Waters of the Well of Souls (along with other materials) but in a drink. Black Orchid An incredibly rare occurance can happen after the soul leaves the body, a small flower made of a crystalised soul will appear near them, this can be used in several dark rituals and was labeled a dark artifact and so, was illegal to carry. Gallery to be added Category:Machines, Items and Objects